character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infected Tubby Physiology
Summary The Infected Tubby or “Slendytubbies” were Teletubbies until they ate the custards that were infected by Noo Noo’s disease. Upon eating it they will die and soon reanimate and “become better”. Completely emotionless and eternally undead, soon they will begin to mutate, become stronger and faster, grow in size and grow new limbs. Ability Overview Infected can greatly vary in abilities such as Weapon-Mastery, able to shoot balls of some sort of dark energy and manipulate earth. However, all infected share a few of the same abilities which includes. *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics:' All infected have significant physicality. For example the original infected, Tinky Winky, is capable of tearing off heads, dodge gunfire and tank countless rounds of gunfire and explosives. All infected are comparable to Tinky Winky. *'Enhanced Senses:' All infected have been shown to be capable of seeing in the dark perfectly. Even Headless Dipsy and Infected Laa-Laa shown to have this. Po in her second form constantly makes a clicking sound, this is likely some form of echolocation. *'Illusion Creation:' As seen in Slendytubbies 1 and Slendytubbies 2 random graphic pictures of teletubbies popup to scare their targets. *'Teleportation:' Infected like Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa can teleport around, often behind their victims. *'Size Manipulation:' During evolution they often shift in size. The average teletubbie is apparently 10ft and all evolved forms tower over regular Teletubbies, even some infected that haven’t evolved yet can be bigger than the average teletubbie. *'Regeneration (Mid):' Most notably when Dipsy’s head was ripped off later on it grew back when Dipsy evolved. This likely only occurs when the infected is evolving. *'Immortality (Types 2, limited 3 and 7):' Basic infected like Newborns can take at least 3 shots to the head to kill. Less basic infected such as Tinky Winky and base Po are capable of tanking full rounds of machine gun fire and chainsaw slashes and the evolved forms are even higher and capable of tanking explosives, another example is The Guardian who can survive being split in half. Every single infected is a reanimated corpse. *'Non-Physical Interaction:' All infected have been shown to be able to harm The Shadow Tubby, a living shadow and The Ghost Girl, a ghost. *'Corruption and Necromancy:' After killing their prey they will come back and become an infected. *'Shapeshifting:' Will randomly evolve and become stronger, faster, larger and even grow new limbs to help kill prey. A good example of this is when Dipsy evolved he gained lizard-like characteristics. This form of evolution can happen instantly if the infected eats an infected custard. *'Statistics Amplification:' When they evolve they increase in physical strength and speed. *'Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3):' They seem to never need rest. Spending their days mindlessly wondering the lands for more living to infect. They also never show fatigue while in battle or when heavily damaged. Never shown the need to breath. *'Natural Weaponry:' Most evolved forms have sharp claws, sharp teeth and/or blades *'Malevolence:' Are incapable of feeling emotions and only desire to kill and infect. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Most infected shown some form of control over a specific element. Examples include various fire attacks from Po and Dipsy and Electricity based attacks from Tinky Winky. Resistances Due to their unique physiology they have a natural resistance to a wide variety of abilities. Most notably abilities that effect the subconscious. Otherwise it is just a resistance they show in-game. *'Emotional Manipulation:' Can't feel emotions. Only desired to kill and infect. Their lack of a soul adds onto this resistance and many others. *'Cold Temperatures:' The Yeti Tubby was completely unaffected by its cold environment. Is said that the infected don’t need warmth or cooling. *'Fear Manipulation:' Due to their completely emotionless and nearly mindless state they don’t feel fear and haven’t shown to feel fear at any point of the games. *'Soul Manipulation:' Don’t have the souls they once had when alive and is stated that they person they once were is "gone forever". *'Pain:' Show no signs of pain when being slashed with chainsaws, pumped up with bullets or having a rocket explode on them. They even show no sign of pain when they fight each other with fire, acid, ice and electricity projectiles. *'Fire Manipulation:' Don’t go up in flames nor slow down when hit with a fire projectile. *'Ice Manipulation:' Don’t freeze up nor slow down when hit with an ice projectile. *'Acid Manipulation:' Don’t corrode nor slow down when hit with an acid projectile. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Aren’t phased when hit with an electric projectile. *'Smoke Manipulation:' Mostly aren't even phased when hit with a smoke based projectile. *'Plasma Manipulation:' Aren't phased when hit with a ball of plasma from The Announcer or The Imposter. Limitations After infection the host will become limited minded and mostly shown below average intelligence. Can’t evolve after death, if they die before they evolve they won't regenerate. Category:Powers and Abilities